The Redhaired Boy
by b4k4 ch4n
Summary: As long as he kept that smile on her face, Betsy will have no problem with him. An ElliotxChelsea story as told in the POV of a cow with an attitude.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. I also do not own a cow xD

I stumbled back into the HM fandom and saw the Writing Game! Forum hadn't been updated in awhile. Sooo… since I was in a mood for writing, I decided to pick up the challenge. It's a little rushed especially since I got really tired part way in writing this but I really wanted to post it up so I could revive the forum.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was no sunlight shining on me when I opened my eyes. Standing up on all fours, I gave each leg a quick shake before wandering around like I always did.<p>

It was the same every day. There was no change to the routine.

Since I woke up to no light, that meant it was 'raining' outside. I learned that rain meant I was stuck in the barn for the entire day. Well, that sucks.

Not that the barn was bad or anything but who wants to be trapped in here all day? Not me of course. Giving a small huff, I walked towards one of my friends, Mary the sheep. Giving her a nudge with my nose, I tried to wake her up. She baa'ed quietly but made no other movement.

Great.

Luckily the doors opened and my ears twitched. There was an unfamiliar voice that was mixed with my owner's voice. Curiously, I slowly turned around, tail swishing side to side. Instead of the white-haired person that I occasionally saw, my owner was with a redheaded person with…something on his face.

My owner laughed happily as she dripped all over the place – it must have been raining hard. She opened up her rugsack and pulled out a towel. Instead of drying herself, she threw the towel at the red haired boy. He yelped and she giggled.

To be honest, I was surprised by the sound. The white-haired person never made her laugh at all. If anything, he made her…

Oh, what was the word now?

Scowl. Yes, he made her scowl a lot.

It might be because all the animals in this barn – except me obviously. I'm completely faithful - absolutely love him and she can't help but feel a tad jealous. I huffed again. Honestly, the other animals are so childish.

Anyways, putting that topic away for another time…. This human seemed to make her glow. It's been awhile since I saw her this happy. She looked nearly as happy as when she got me.

Only nearly of course. Nothing could be happier than the day she got me.

Don't argue with me.

Anyways, I'm keeping a close eye on the new guy. For all I know, he could be here to harm my owner.

Suddenly, the red haired boy grabbed the towel and flung it over my owner's head before furiously rubbing it. At her squeals of protest, all attention from all the animals was on the red haired boy. I myself was preparing to run over there to knock that boy into shape – how dare he try to suffocate my owner! Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for the boy, my owner removed the towel from her head and doubled over laughing. At this sound, the tension in the barn disappeared but everyone was still keeping one eye on the pair.

The human boy made a comment and she flushed.

I wondered what he said.

After properly drying, my owner held the other human's hand as she lead him around the barn, pointing and naming the other animals in the barn.

When she got to me, I stood up nice and straight.

"Hello owner." I would say to her.

She murmured something back while petting me. My owner then turned to the red haired human and beamed at him.

That's right, I'm something to be proud of. I swished my tail contently.

She brought out the brush and started to brush my coat. I closed my eyes, tail swishing even more. Really, this was the life even if I couldn't go outside today.

The brushing suddenly stopped but before I opened my eyes, something rough was brushed against my coat.

"Hey hey hey!" I yelped, turning over only to find that it was the red haired boy who was holding the brush.

"What's the big idea huh? Trying to kill me?"

He looked terrified. The brush was shaking in his hands. Good! Served him right for treating me like that.

My owner hummed soothingly while she petted me, trying to calm me down.

Sigh, I can't stay angry at her.

I huffed when the red haired boy places the brush on me again. This time however, my owner placed her hand on top of his. The boy's face coloured. My owner giggled and pointed towards his face, amusement clear in her voice.

The human mumbled something back but it only made her laugh harder.

When she calmed down, she showed him how I liked being brushed. It wasn't too bad especially since my owner was still technically brushing me.

After they finished with me, my owner brought him to brush and pet all the other animals. I smiled fondly as I saw the brilliant smile on her face.

This red haired human may be a worse brusher than that white haired one but anyone who can make my owner look this relaxed earns my respects.

And he'll earn more of it once he learns how to brush m properly. Sheesh, what an incompetent kid.

But I'll forgive him since he put that smile on her face.


End file.
